Before the Feast
by menopause
Summary: Story featuring Nami & Luffy as they get ready for a feast, on the journey between Whole Cake Island and Wano. Warning: Should be rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**This is a lemon featuring Luffy and Nami, because I am a big pervert and can only write perverted stories.**

**I have been wanting to write a One Piece fanfic for a very long time now, with One Piece being my favourite series ever. I have been wanting to write a scene such as this for a while now too, but just couldn't think of a time in the plot for it to fit into naturally. Until finally, I found it at the end of the Whole Cake Island arc. So if you haven't seen/watched up to that point yet, there will be spoilers. Set in the time between Whole Cake Island and Reverie/Wano.**

**Author's Notes (ok more like ramblings):**

**Luffy and Nami is not a favourite pairing of mine, in fact One Piece is not a series where I ship or pair anyone up really. I believe I'll be happy with whatever Oda decides to do with his characters. Nami isn't even a character I particularly liked for a while, but she's really grown on me post time skip, particularly Whole Cake Island arc. That being said I really like exploring the bond between Luffy and Nami. I believe they have a very special relationship, easily among the closest in the crew. Much closer than regular friends, though not quite romantic yet not quite platonic, sometimes feels like an old married couple with their interactions, yet other times they feel like brother and sister. Luffy has complete trust in Nami, and while Nami may not agree with everything he does, she will follow him everywhere. Nami definitely depends on Luffy a lot, particularly emotionally, and has become particularly attached to him. There were many situations in Whole Cake Island arc where I expected her to flee from danger, but she chose to stay by Luffy's side till the end. Enough of the ramblings, I could go on forever about what I like about Luffy's and Nami's ****bond****. Feel free to comment on your ****own thoughts****.**

**Now I do touch on some assumptions around Nami's background with Arlong's fishmen, and the ordeals she went through to ****raise**** money. Some readers may not like that, but bear in mind it is my view of what happened only. And I only touch on it and not go into any detail, so hopefully it won't offend anyone.**

"Booooo" the captain expressed his unhappiness with his lips pouted, sitting on a small stool in the Thousand Sunny's spacious bathroom, energetically scrubbing shampoo into his short black hair.

"Enough of that Luffy!" Nami shouted from behind the door in the adjacent changing room of the bathroom, as she carefully removed her garments and folded them neatly into a basket. "Just because we made the mistake of letting you use the kitchen once to cook, doesn't mean you should do it again!"

"Boooooooooo" Luffy retorted, dumping the pail of water he had ready over his head to rinse the shampoo out, shaking his head vigorously with a lively 'grrrrrr' sound like a dog shaking water out of its fur, sending water droplets everywhere. "I want to cook too!"

"Enough Luffy! Sanji asked me very specifically to keep you out of the kitchen, he's cooking up a big feast for us tonight and you'll just ruin everything!" Nami retorted as she wrapped a bath towel securely around herself, and a smaller towel to contain her waist length hair in a turban style before opening the door to the bathroom. "Oh cover yourself with a towel at least Luffy!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, as Luffy's bare behinid came into sight on the stool he was crouching on, whilst he reached forwards towards the soap. Luffy reluctantly reached to the small towel he had haphazardly thrown on the floor earlier, and laid it across his lap. "And I agree with Sanji! I didn't even charge him beli for the request! I am looking forward to a good meal tonight."

Ever since successfully fleeing from Whole Cake Island, the crew has had to be careful with the ship's rations, partly due to limited supplies but mainly because a recovering from injury Luffy had largely increased nutrition requirements which reflected in his significantly increased appetite. His primal need for food had shown itself even while he was sleeping, managing to sleepwalk to the Sunny's pantry and eating everything within reach, including all the dry uncooked goods. He was found early the next morning sleeping amongst ruined rice sacks and flour barrels by a furious Sanji ready to make breakfast, and had proceeded to beat him black and blue re-opening all his injuries. They had only just managed to replenish the losses through some fortunate luck whilst fishing, and chancing upon a small inhabited island willing to sell them stock. Tonight, they planned on celebrating their end of hunger with a feast!

"But why do I have take a bath with you? You already took a bath today didn't you?" Luffy answered in a disgruntled voice, as he scrubbed himself all over with soap, turning around to frown at Nami as she stepped carefully across the wet floor towards him.

"Because if I take my eyes off you for even a second you're gonna run off to the kitchen, and Sanji will just kick you out again." She explained curtly, as she grabbed another stool stacked neatly besides the taps and placed it a few paces behind Luffy. "After Chopper finally cleared you well recovered enough to allow you to wash yourself, I don't want Sanji re-opening the wounds again. And quite frankly you smell after so many days of not washing yourself, I will not be able to enjoy the feast tonight with you stinking up the place."

"Booooo, fine" Luffy replied in a disheartened manner, stretching his arm with the empty pail over to the bathtub to fill it up, and dumping the contents over himself again.

"So enough of that whining, it's not everyday someone gets to take a bath with me without being charged a fortune! Consider yourself lucky, I'll make an exception for you this time. I never want to go through that experience of your cooking and the hunger that followed again!" Nami sat down purposefully and reached out to grab a nearby washcloth and the soap Luffy had let fall onto the floor. "Now turn around so I can wash your back for you. And why didn't you use the tap to fill your pail?"

"But I can reach my back myse-" Luffy began to retort, but seeing the stern expression on Nami's face, he quickly turned around back to facing away from Nami. "And this is how I washed myself back at home when I was a kid, it's more satisfying when the water comes all at onc-, hey that tickles!" Luffy shouted as Nami rubbed gently along his back with the cloth.

"Whatever you say, just stay still Luffy," Nami replied, only half listening. She was focusing carefully on his back, noting the deep marks that had already healed to a raw pink colour from where Katakuri, one of Big Mom's fearsome three Sweet Commanders had impaled him, marvelling at how quick Luffy's regenerative ability was. "Does it hurt?" Nami asked, softening her voice as she dabbed gingerly at the area.

"Na, it did before but all fine now. Ignore there, Chopper cleans there everyday, he makes me stay very still for him, even when it stings!" Luffy replied, wiggling his back away from her tickling light touches.

"I'm surprised you were willing to stay still for him," Nami replied playfully, as she moved the wash cloth to the middle of his back, tracing the firm muscles outlined there.

"Chopper can be very scary when it comes to his doctor stuff," Luffy replied, he rotated his head around to grin cheekily at her. Nami smiled back at him, Luffy turned back around to try out the taps to fill his pail.

Nami had gone quiet as she focused on his back, with Luffy distracted with playing with the taps, he had stopped talking for a moment, allowing her to concentrate. Nami carefully ran her cloth over the numerous wounds and scars, seeing it all up close involuntarily brought all sorts of emotions to her. She remembered always looking at this back recently, looking much broader now up close than she remembered. The same back she had watched as he, without any hesitation, put himself between her and the fearsome Charlotte Cracker, another one of the three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom pirates with a bounty of 860 million beli. The same back that she stood fearfully behind feeling the same emotional pain as her captain, as she could do nothing but watch helplessly as Luffy took a beating from a clearly upset Sanji, till his face was a bloody pulp. The same back she had leaned against for reassurance, if not she would've definitely panicked in terror as they prepared to face the full wrath of the Big Mom pirates after they had taken out one of their commanders, Charlotte Cracker, together. The same back that had run off determinedly, after Luffy had desperately tried to save her from threat of torture while locked in a book. He had almost torn his own arms off for her, if it wasn't for the fishman Jinbei who surprised them out of the blue to save them. It was only when Luffy knew she would be safe with Jinbei, that he ran off to find his chef companion again.

He did all this for her, was always there for her, yet when he needed her the most she wasn't there for him. When he lost his only surviving brother (that they knew of at that time at least) in the great battle, she was stuck far away literally in the clouds, without a chance of being there to comfort him. When he disappeared off into the ocean from the fight with Hody, he returned close to death from severe blood loss. It wasn't even her blood that could save him, but that fishman Jinbei again. When she was again separated from him at Zou, Sanji was forcefully taken away, and all she could do was tearfully cry in his arms. When he disappeared off into the mirror world, her first sight of him when he came back was slumped limply over Sanji's arm as blood dripped from his near fatal wounds. Nami had decided bad things happen when Luffy is away from her, so she was unwilling to even let him out of her sight in the hopes of preventing such things from happening again. Nami, instead had been trying her best to show her appreciation for him ever since reuniting at Saobody, though it was hard to hold back from wanting to hit him particularly when he became too goofy, so suitable opportunities to thank him were few and far in between.

Nami felt tears welling up in her eyes as the thoughts went through her head, and a rush of emotion ran through her. She leaned forward to rest herself against Luffy's broad and reliable back, leaning her head on the crook of his shoulders as her arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around him.

"Nami?" Luffy asked enquiringly, stopping what he was doing to look at the strands of orange hair next to him that had escaped from the towel wrapped around her head

"Thank you Luffy.." Nami whispered out softly, as she fought to keep her feelings in check.

"For what?" Luffy asked confused, being rather concerned at her sudden change of mood. He had learnt to be wary of her mood swings after all their time together.

"For doing your best all the time and saving me." Nami mumbled into his shoulder.

"Shishishi, don't mind don't mind," Luffy grinned cheekily as he replied, patting her hand she had placed near his abdomen affectionately.

Nami stayed like this for a while, thinking of the lengths her captain had gone for herself, for the entire crew. Just a few examples such as when he had set her and her hometown free of the terror of the Arlong pirates. At that time he barely knew her, yet had trusted her completely even when she had betrayed him. He even went so far as to declare war on the entire World Government just to get Robin back, and just recently he even willingly starved himself till Sanji returned. Yet the only thing she could do for him is to navigate his way for him and the rest of the crew. She could barely support him in most fights, just being able to helplessly watch him from the side lines. Though she did remember her role in helping Luffy against Cracker and how absolutely essential she was, and was just about to grin and praise herself silently when suddenly, a very unlikely statement came out of Luffy.

"Nami, I can feel your boobs."


	2. Chapter 2

Nami blinked a few moments, not comprehending what he said, as they were not something she had expected at all to hear from him. Nami lifted her head up to bewilderingly look at him. His head was turned to look at her with a rather cheeky grin.

"What? My what?" Nami questioned suspiciously, thinking she misheard him.

"Your boobs, they feel good, nice and soft." Luffy replied unhesitatingly, still with a cheerful expression as though it was the most natural observation to make in the world. Nami stared at him for a few more seconds, waiting for him to say something more in character along the lines of "your towel is making my back itch", but all she could see was a very uncharacteristic but definitive faint blush showing on his face. It was now that she suddenly became conscious of the heat emanating from his back, and the feel of his firm back muscles, that she looked down and did see her breasts pressed tightly against his back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait..." was all Nami could reply, with thoughts and various misconceptions swirling through her head. "Are you even interested in girls..do you think dirty thou...what..?" she stuttered off these questions at him. She had always assumed Luffy had no interest in sexual things. But now that she thought back, he did get a reaction the few times he saw her... Nami looked at Luffy questioningly again.

"Shi shi shi" was the response, as Luffy grinned cheekily at her. "And your hair smells nice too." He followed, closing his eyes to sniff deeply, again another uncharacteristic remark from him. Wanting to seek further evidence to clarify her thoughts, Nami leaned her head over Luffy's shoulder to look down at Luffy's lap. And there she saw it, the evidence. A definite firm rod shaped outline on the towel Luffy had haphazardly thrown on himself earlier.

"Oh? _Ohhhhhhhh_?" Nami responded softly at first, then louder as realisation dawned on her. Looking back at Luffy with a definite red blush on his face now, she revelled in the fact that she was able to garner such a reaction from her once thought as asexual captain. "Let's have a look," Nami whispered to herself eagerly, and she reached down to throw the towel off him, to reveal his definitely hard manhood.

"Hey! Nami! That's my dick!" Luffy jumped as she suddenly grabbed on to his sensitive area.

"You're the one that said to cover myself!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to wiggle away from her clutch, but Nami still had both arms effectively wrapped around him. She was a little surprised at first at the way he referred to his penis, she was expecting something more childish like 'pee pee' or 'weiner,' but the thought soon left her. Seeing Luffy in this startled state was surprisingly exciting to Nami, particularly as she herself was the cause, and all sorts of various ideas rushed through her head.

"I've changed my mind now, it's fine it's fine I just want to touch it" Nami replied teasingly, as she wrapped her arms more securely around him, along with her legs for good measure. She wrapped her fingers around his member down there more firmly too, enjoying feeling the soft rubbery skin encasing a firm metal like rod. She enjoyed how the skin allowed her hand to stroke up and down smoothly, squeezing the head so it swelled up and reddened, whilst Luffy jolted and tried to squirm away again.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, as he continued to try to wriggle away, though Nami knew Luffy would never use his full strength against her for fear of hurting her. The only effect he could get was to cause his back to brush against her nipples pleasurably through the towel. She could feel her nipples stiffening as she held him tighter.

"Relaaaxxx Luffy," Nami cooed soothingly, or perhaps more like teasingly, she wasn't so sure anymore. "Do you even know what I'm doing Luffy? It's a special healing technique that helps the stiffness go away, as well as helps you relax, this isn't something you'd learn from Chopper"

"I know..what you're doing," Luffy uttered as he resigned his squirming. "I've done it myself before." Luffy said something else unexpected.

"What? You have" Nami asked surprised, eyebrows raised, temporarily stopping her hand motion as she processed this new information. "That's unexpected.."

"Yeh, all us guys do it together sometimes," Luffy explained more cheerfully, able to reply more clearer now that Nami has stopped her movements. "Sanji has all these magazines he brings out for us to look at, it has all these ladies in swimsuits."

Nami again tried to process this information, trying to picture this scene in her mind with the different male members of the crew. Now Sanji she can definitely see touching himself regularly, she can even picture clearly the pervy expression he would have on his face. Zoro...she can imagine him solemnly sitting in the _seiza_ position stroking himself, with the same serious expression on his face as when he was polishing his (real) swords.

"Zoro and Sanji like to compare size and fight over who's bigger," came Luffy's voice, shattering her imagery, but she was quickly able to reconstitute the scene with this new information. "I don't know why they care so much, just need to eat more for it to get bigger!"

"I don't think it works that way!" Nami retorted, while piecing the scene back together, now with Zoro and Sanji bickering and fighting as usual, just with no trousers on. Nami giggled to herself at the comical imagery. Going back to fleshing out her scenario, she moved on to the next male member of the crew, and pictured Usopp masturbating himself quite normally, perhaps making some boastful lie as to how far he can shoot his climax.

"But neither of them are anywhere as big as Usopp!" Luffy interjected, again shattering her scene.

"What!? That's surprising," Nami startled, jolted out of her imagination again. Nami had to take a few deep breaths before she could reconstruct the scene in her head again, with quite a change in size of Usopp's now much larger appendage. _So the long nose isn't just for show.._ she quietly giggled to herself. Moving back to her imagination, she saw Franky next. What does he even have down there?...is it human or..mechanical? We do have a few non-human members in the crew. Chopper!? Oh no no! She didn't want to picture Chopper in such a perverse environment. Nami conveniently blanked him out, _he would be sitting in his doctor's office!_ Now who's left..?

"And Brook does it the most often!" Luffy cut through her thoughts again, interjecting a scenario she couldn't even begin to piece together let alone form a picture.

"Brook?! But he's only bones!? How?" Nami yelled, shocked. "…..Wait, don't answer that." Some things are better left to the unknown.

Now that the shock was able bring herself back to reality, she was able to focus on the task at hand. Well to be precise, the task that was in her hand. Nami gripped Luffy's member firmly again as she smoothly stroked up and down, feeling Luffy tense up as he once again tried to wriggle out of reach.

"Relax Luffy, let this big sister make you feel reaaallll good, I'm sure it feels much better when someone else is doing this for you," she replied again, soothing him. When Luffy was about to retort that she was barely a year older than him, Nami made a point of firmly pressing her chest into Luffy's back. "Here, focus on my boobs again," Nami continued softly, feeling him relax into her touch.

"Ok.." was all Luffy replied, as he succumbed himself to her touch.

"Feel good Luffy?" Nami asked teasingly, as she deliberately squeezed from the bottom of the shaft till the top, to be rewarded with drops of clear fluid flowing out his tip. She could feel Luffy holding his breath each time she repeated this procedure, and tensed up further as she used her thumb to rub the pool of liquid around his pee hole. She was really enjoying how the usual loud and energetic Luffy, had become quiet and subdued in her hands.

"Yeh.." was all Luffy could reply, Nami could feel his abdomen moving in sync with her movements, tensing as she slowly stroked from bottom to top, and letting go as she released her grip, only for her to tantalisingly repeat the whole process again. Nami, feeling it was safe to relax her hold on him, slowly unwound her legs from around him, and let her free hand slowly travel up Luffy's abdomen, tracing the lines of his abs and slowly up to his chest, following along the cross shaped scar till she found his nipple and brushing her fingers across them. Luffy jumped and tensed up further at this.

"Relax Luffy.." Nami replied soothingly again, tracing lazy circles around his nipple, going back to flick it occasionally. "Seems like your nipples are sensitive too….let's see what else is sensitive." Nami whispered, breathing warm breath into his ear, using her hand to explore his chest, brushing here, tickling with feather light touches there. She could feel heat emanating from his ear, turning red hot as she did this.

"Ahhh Nami, it feels hot and tingly where you touch me" Luffy cried out, as he shuddered under her touch.

"Turn your head this way Luffy," Nami whispered. Luffy turned his head warily to her, and she planted a surprise kiss on his mouth, taking the chance suck his tongue into her mouth as it opened from the shock. She explored every surface of his tongue, enjoying his taste as Luffy held his breath in surprise at the new sensation. Well not entirely new, he had earlier been explained to by Chopper that this was how he had the poison sucked out of him, saving his life. Nami still held some lingers of regret and helplessness from watching Sanji's sister Reiju doing this, again someone else saving Luffy instead of herself. But at least this time she could do the same thing to make him feel good!

"That felt kinda nice too," was all Luffy could gasp when she finally released him. Nami, seeing Luffy in such a subdued state, only grinned teasingly at him and kissed him again, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth, exploring every nook and crevice as she quickened the motions of her hands. She could feel Luffy quivering as her strokes picked up pace, this time going all the way from the base to the head and back down again, and her other hand alternated between teasing his nipples, chest and abdomen. She could feel Luffy shuddering now, mouth hardly moving as she stimulated him, rubbing her breasts firmly into his back. Nami could feel him getting closer and closer as the frequency of his shudders increased, and it spurred her on to keep going quicker and quicker, eager to see how he would react. She stroked faster and faster, feeling him hyperventilate hot air into her mouth, before taking a desperate last mouthful of air as Luffy clenched his eyes shut and cried out.

"Ahhhh, Namiiiiiiii" Luffy cried out loudly, shuddering his body in intense spasms, and she felt his penis pulsing between her fingers, and watched excitedly as spurt after spurt of white liquid expelled from the tip with each spasm, spattering the smoothed stone floor of the bathroom in front of him. She felt his body writhe around in her arms, going rigid and arching his back so that his pelvis pushed forward, as though pushing his penis further into her grip. Nami brought her knees together around his waist to hold onto him, and continued stroking and stroking as Luffy shuddered roughly in her arms, barely able to hold him to her, till he finally, slowly sank back down into her embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Feel good?" Nami asked cheekily, patting his head fondly as she unwound her legs from around him. Luffy could only nod with a little "Yeh" in response, watching in a daze the evidence splattered before him, as it slowly trickled towards the drain. Nami reached out to his full pail to splash water on him, startling him out of his daze, then handed the pail to him, indicating the mess in his lap and on the floor.

"You're good at that Nami, it really did feel better than doing it myself," Luffy commented, as he splattered water onto himself and splashed the remnants of his climax away with the pail he had filled up. "I like it when you touch me, I've never shot out so much of that white stuff before."

"Hehe, see I told you" Nami replied, pleased, glad she could do something for him to make him feel good, and giggling at the childish terminology he used. She was still stroking his penis, albeit gently this time, and noticed it still being quite firm. She looked at Luffy thoughtfully as she quickened her pace just a little to stroke it back to full firmness, and an even better idea of repaying him came into her head, while having some fun herself. Grinning broadly now, Nami let go of him to stand up.

"Nooo, your boobs!" Luffy shouted dismayed, suddenly feeling the warm softness on his back and the warm grip on his penis he had come to enjoy so much disappear, looked dejected.

"Relax Luffy," Nami soothed him, like a mother to her child. "I can do stuff that'll feel even better! But first sit here, let me get a good look at you." Nami said, indicating the ledge of the bathtub, laying the towel Luffy had dropped earlier there.

"But..your boobs," Luffy repeated again, looking down as he sat reluctantly on the towel.

"Oh don't be so childish Luffy, here look, boobs" Nami replied as she loosened her towel and threw it towards the door, standing bare naked in front of him. Luffy's face brightened up as her bare breasts came into view, and he reached up with both hands like a child reaching for candy to fondle them happily. She also threw off the towel around her head, as most of her hair had escaped anyway from Luffy's earlier struggles, and let her long orange hair fall back behind her, sticking slightly to her skin from the damp air in the bathroom.

"They're so nice and soft Nami," Luffy replied happily, letting go briefly as Nami turned around to find the stool she was sitting on to position it directly in front of him, and sitting down on it. At this position her breasts were just at his waist height, and Luffy happily reached out for her breasts again.

"Stop that Luffy!," Nami lightly scolded him, causing Luffy to pause his hands and look crestfallen, but Nami had other ideas. She wanted a get a good look and explore his penis, it was so firm, smooth and exciting. Unlike the large and grotesque ones of Arlong's fishmen, or the other disgusting males she had used her womanly appeals to let their guard down before robbing them blind or to get out of a sticky situation. Penises originally only brought her fear and disgust, something to cause her pain, or a male appendage that she could use a weak point for men to drop their guard. She had always tried to avert her gaze unless she had to. But looking at Luffy's, she felt none of that, instead she felt quite fond of it, seeing and feeling it with curiosity and excitement, and even affection. Nami wrapped her hands around his member, stroking him experimentally up and down. She enjoyed feeling the smooth rubbery skin, so different from the rough, or sometimes scaly, sometimes slimy ones of the fishmen, with just faint protrusions of the veins beneath. She rubbed her fingers over the clean smooth red head of his penis, looking shiny and glistening attractively like the surface of the bathwater behind him. There was no odour or gunk unlike the majority of the rich men she tried to rob, just a pleasant scent of soap, and Luffy's own scent that, although she couldn't describe, she quite enjoyed. Squeezing it a bit more caused some of his residual white liquid to dribble out, while also causing a small jump from Luffy and a sharp intake of breath. For the first time she also noticed Luffy had no hair down there, in fact nowhere on his body apart from the head. '_Must be a side effect of the Gomu Gomu no Mi'_, Nami silently thought to herself.

Luffy, feeling the change in concentration in her, decided to stay quiet for a while and enjoy her touch. He had decided he definitely liked it when Nami touched him down there, her smooth delicate hands compared to his rough hands, and the experimental touches she was giving him was all very new and exciting. He could also feel her warm breath prickling his skin. But seeing her tantalising bare breasts swaying in front of him was very hard to resist reaching out to. Nami, sensing the impatience in him and his losing fight to hold back, let go of his penis, looked up at him and grinned knowingly at him.

"What do you think it'll feel like if I were to wrap these babies around your penis?" Nami asked teasingly, cradling her breasts and jiggling them. Luffy looked confused, so Nami followed words with action and watched Luffy's face light up as pillowy softness enveloped him. She held Luffy's hands to her breasts enjoying the firm roughness of his hands, and guided him to squeeze them up and down, using the trickle of clear fluid that was steadily seeping out from him to slicken up and facilitate the process.

"Ahh Nami, they feel so warm and soft!" was all Luffy could reply, as he focused on the sight in front of him. Nami smirked, and stuck out her tongue to try and flick the tip of his penis as it surfaced from between her mounds. "Ah! I like that! Do that again!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, when she was finally able to make contact, and he tried to lift his hips up to try and get that pleasurable feeling again. But became frustrated when he could only manage it a couple more times. "Can't reach Nami! Your boobs are too big, they're in the way!" Luffy vented his frustration.

"Not sure if I should be annoyed at what you said, but we can try this instead," Nami smirked in reply, as she guided his hands to loosen their grip on her breasts, placed one of her own hands around the base of his shaft and lowered her mouth to give his tip a good firm lick with her tongue, right across the slit.

"Ah! That's good too!" Luffy shouted again, feeling his thighs jerk together, quivering at this new sensation, whilst still determinedly cupping his hands on her boobs, stretching his rubbery arms to do so.

"You like that better Luffy?" Nami asked teasingly, looking up at him from between his legs. Luffy nodded enthusiastically, giving her breasts a few squeezes with his hands. His palms rubbing into her now very stiff nipples, causing little sparks of electricity to go to her head. "You're so greedy Luffy," Nami giggled teasingly. "Now what if I do..this!" Nami brushed her hair back to behind her shoulder to make sure Luffy got a good view, and bent her head down again, taking his entire tip into her mouth this time, pursing her lips to make suckling noises.

"What are you doing Nami! Sucking out poison!?" Luffy shouted, knees jerking up at the intense sensation, placing his hands cautiously on her head as he tried to process what was happening. Nami, amused and enjoying his reactions, swirled her tongue around his head, tasting the light saltiness of his fluids and sweat, and a tiny hint of the soap he had used earlier.

"Don't be silly Luffy, doesn't it feel good when I do this?" Nami asked teasingly, giving the head another few firm licks, savouring the taste of the clear liquid drooling out of the tip, causing Luffy's penis to convulse involuntarily.

"Oh right, yeah it does feel good!" Luffy replied, relaxing his grip on her head now.

Nami grinned up at him, letting go to briefly brush her hair back behind her shoulder again, and went back to taking the head back inside of her mouth, making sure to firmly lock eyes with Luffy as she did so. She had previously always hated doing this, fearing the foul taste and the risk of particularly excited men ramming it into the back of her throat. But with Luffy it was a different matter entirely. She found she quite enjoyed his taste, enjoying the feel of him inside her mouth, knowing Luffy would never do anything to hurt her. But in particular enjoying the very un-Luffy like reactions she was getting out of him as she watched his face closely. Feeling his hands cautiously on her head, the startled little shouts she was getting out of him each time she did something new, followed by his moans and groans in tune with her tongue movements were like music to her ears. Luffy was enjoying the new sensations too, so much that he had now completely forgotten about her breasts, and was instead still holding on to her head, helping to keep her hair back so he can enjoy the view. When Nami flicked her tongue back and forth across his slit particularly intensely, he tightened his grip on her involuntarily, but feeling her wince slightly, he moved his hands to grip the ledge of the bathtub next to him instead.

Nami, touched that he still tried to minimise hurting her in this situation, used her hand to stroke up and down his shaft. She licked all over the head, tracing the ridge beneath the crown, and using her thumb to massage the little stretch of skin connecting the ridge to the shaft.

"Nami! That feels good there! Do that again!" Luffy commented. Nami smiled, and looking up at his face, she was pleased to see his face screwing up in pleasure as he looked back at her fiercely. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the knuckles of his grip turning whiter, feel his thighs around her tensing up, enclosing her head between his legs, and the rapid rise and fall of his abdomen.

"Yes captain" Nami replied sultrily. She went back to giving the ridge of the crown another circle of licks.

"Ahhhh Nami," Luffy managed to groan out. "I think it's going to happen again! I'm feeling good and the white stuff is going to come out!"

Nami, finding it amusing how he refers to his climax, redoubled her efforts and sped up the hand stroking him. She used her other hand to gently cup his heavy balls, his 'family jewels', feeling them begin to rise up as she enclosed his head with her lips again, head bobbing up and down, tongue reaching as many places as it could, focusing on the spots he liked based on how loud his groans were. Flicking the tip and tasting the clear fluid dribbling out, circling around the ridge under the head, and his frenulum. Nami looked up again to see Luffy with his head thrown back, whole body tense with the pleasure she was giving him.

"Luffy," Nami called out, letting his penis drop out of her mouth to look up at him. When Luffy, briefly free from the assault to his penis head, turned his face back to look at her, Nami grinned cheekily, flicked her hair off her shoulder in an exaggerated way to make sure Luffy had a non-obstructed view, made a show of licking slowly from the base of his balls, up the shaft and to the head, then wrapped her lips around him again, and bobbed her head down as deep as she could go, taking a good amount of his length inside of her mouth and to her throat, whilst massaging his balls gently with her free hand.

"Nami! That feels really tight! It's good!" Luffy managed to blurt out, as she felt his body tense up and convulse the most it's been so far, hips rising off the bathtub and more of him entered her mouth. Nami, needing to take some breath now, lifted herself off him till only the head was left inside of her mouth, pursing her lips to suckle loudly with slurping noises, as well as doubling the intensity of her hands stroking his shaft, all whilst locking her eyes deeply with his. She could hear his moans getting louder and louder now, as she saw the rise and fall of his abdomen increasing rapidly, almost like a piston. Next to her feet, she felt Luffy's toes curling up till it almost resembled a knuckle as his thighs tensed up further around her, locking her in between them. Nami continued her efforts, massaging his balls firmly but gently, and with one final cry of "Nami!", she was soon rewarded with feeling his ball sack rise up in her hand, and welcomed the strong jet's of white liquid hitting the back of her throat, almost causing her to cough due to how unexpectedly forceful it was. But Nami resisted the urge, was able to keep stroking and sucking him as his penis pulsed and twitched inside her mouth. Six spurts, eight spurts, Nami lost count and was focusing on not letting any of his ejaculate spill out, till she could finally feel his body around her relaxing, loosening the grip of his legs around her, and the tension in his arms.

When Luffy was fully relaxed and sitting slumped on the bathtub ledge, she slowly let his penis go with a plop out of her mouth, causing him to involuntarily jolt briefly as it passed through the suction of her lips, feeling the bathroom air cool the head of his penis. Keeping her lips sealed she looked up at Luffy's face, enjoying his post orgasmic expression before swallowing.

"Thanks for the treat," Nami said teasingly, giving his penis a parting kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does that white stuff taste good Nami?" Luffy asked curiously, the mention of 'treat' shaking him out of his daze. But before she could answer him he had stretched his head down to lick the residual white liquid seeping out of himself.

"Wah Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, surprised at his actions, for the first time seeing someone lick themselves down there. But before she could do anything else, Luffy's head retracted quickly to look horrified at her.

"Urgh! It taste's awful Nami," Luffy spluttered, sticking out his tongue. "Pleh pleh! How could you call that a treat!" Nami watched speechless, then amused as Luffy stretched his and arm and head out to the tap to flood his mouth full of water, gargling loudly before spitting it out. "Quick, you too Nami!" Luffy beckoned hastily to her when he finally got the taste out of his mouth.

Nami watched all this with surprise, followed by mirth, she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahaha Luffy! I have never seen someone do that before." She replied, when she was able to calm down again. "I don't really mind the taste," she added. _Particularly when I'm turned on_, Nami silently thought to herself, eyeing his still quite firm penis, which her hand was still unwilling to let go. "Though I heard it tastes better if you eat more fruit and vegetables," she commented, causing Luffy to slowly nod uncertainly. It was actually the first time she had willingly tasted someone's ejaculate, instead of being forced to, or finding it a great way to earn bonus trust from people so she could more easily deceive them. She had to act as though she found it delicious, before she could discreetly spit out any remnants and wash her mouth furiously as Luffy had just did then.

"Do you even know what that white stuff is?" Nami asked Luffy enquiringly. He had now retracted his neck and arm to their original position, to look at her indignantly from his position on the edge of the bathtub.

"How rude! Of course I do! Makino explained it to me when I was a kid when I asked her what the animals were doing when they were mating!" Luffy replied defensively. "She had a picture book she borrowed from the local school with all these weird squiggly lines and diagram in it! I didn't understand at first but Ace's face got super red, he paid extra close attention and explained it to me afterwards!"

"Ohhh?" Nami asked in a playful sceptical tone, "Well, what is it for?"

"It's to make animal babies!" Luffy retorted. "When a male sticks his dick!" Luffy exclaimed pointing at his own penis that had firmed up again from Nami's stroking, "Inside a female's..." Luffy quieted down for a second as Nami watched bemused. She could feel his eyes running over her body, searching for something with concentration. Nami waited patiently with a hand on her hips till his eyes found its goal. Nami followed his gaze to between her legs, seeing the light patch of hair the same colour as her head framing her private parts, and back to Luffy's wide mouthed stare looking like he had forgotten the moment.

"Do you want a closer look Luffy?" Nami asked teasingly, shaking her hips, waking him from his trance.

Luffy gulped a few times before quietly replying "Yeh", finding his voice and looking up at her face, mouth hanging open again.

"Let's swap spots Luffy, you sit here on this stool, and I'll sit on the bathtub," Nami replied, finally letting go of him, using both hands to cup his cheeks and gently closing his still wide open mouth, before pulling him up off the spot. Luffy caught on quickly, and rapidly stood up to let Nami sit on the towel where he was, before plopping down on the stool between her legs.

At this position Luffy had quite a good view of everything down between Nami's legs, and she made it even easier for him by spreading her legs further and using her fingers to introduce herself down there.

"So this here is a hood like thing, and when you pull it back you can see this little nub, it feels really good when touched, probably the same way as the head of your penis." Nami explained, indicating her clitoris poking discreetly out below where her finger was indicating. Luffy looked with wide eyes at where her fingers are pointing, then hesitantly reached out to touch it gently. Nami, though expecting his touch, still felt a little electric shock flow through her from the point of contact.

"Eh heh hehhhh, interesting," Luffy commented, looking up at her as he saw her jolt. "Same happened to me when you touched me down there!"

"Told you it's similar," Nami retorted, guiding his hands lower she introduced "this part here is quite similar to a set of lips," Luffy carefully ran his fingers over them, feeling between the different folds of her labia, marvelling at the wetness dribbling out of them.

"Hehe, they feel soft and squishy" Luffy commented, rolling the lips lightly in between his fingers, before eagerly looking up at Nami for her to continue.

"And here is where the white stuff goes to make babies," Nami continued, indicating lower to the little opening, peeking out tantalising from between her lips. Luffy bent his head closer to get a better look, turning his head this way and that, to marvel at the pink folds glistening and sparkling invitingly from within the opening. Carefully, he stuck a finger into the opening as Nami held it open, feeling the warmth and tightness, before withdrawing his finger with an audible "squelch." Luffy gazed curiously at the slick fluids coating his finger, and placed it into his mouth to give an experimental taste. Nami, seeing this, could feel another steady dribble leaking out of her.

"Hmmmmm, Nami it tastes funny," Luffy commented with a puzzled look on his face.

"How rude Luffy! Girls are meant to taste like flowers and honey down there!" Nami replied jokingly, but keeping the stern expression on her face.

"Really?" Luffy looked at her wide eyed in surprise, before looking back between her legs, eyeing the opening suspiciously. "It's a mysterious place isn't it."

"You want to taste it directly then Luffy? Nami asked slyly, with a bit of apprehension. It wasn't often someone had pleasured her orally, as she was usually the giver rather than the receiver. The few times it did happen, she had only just felt disgust. But this time she was actually really hoping Luffy would as she was quite turned on, and felt her heart rate speeding up when Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

Nami held her breath as Luffy leaned in with his tongue out, almost drooling like he would before a meal. Nami, placing her hands on the back of his head to weave through his short black hair to guide him to her. It was her turn to involuntarily tense up a bit in anticipation, and jolt as she felt his tongue make contact, sending electric currents through her from the point of contact.

"Does that feel good for you too Nami?" Luffy asked questioningly, seeing her reaction.

Nami just nodded in response.

"Good! Your hair tickles my nose though" Luffy replied happily, gently stroking the light patch of hair between her legs.

"Well sorry! It's normal! Not everyone is as hairless as you!" Nami replied indignantly, she went to great lengths to keep things neat and tidy down there.

"Na I like it! Smells good, though nothing like flowers and honey!" Luffy replied cheerfully, before enthusiastically diving back in between her legs to bathe the whole area wet with his tongue.

Nami kept her hands on the back of his head, as he explored her folds greedily lapping the steady trickle of wetness flowing out of her, and causing her to gasp when he occasionally touched her clitoris. He had also slid his finger back in gently, exploring every nook and crevice. Nami was soon finding it difficult to maintain her balance with just her legs on the floor as she kept involuntarily lifting them up. Luffy, noticing this, stretched his free hand out to wrap them several loops around her waist, holding her steady, and resumed his oral explorations with fervour.

Perhaps it was because Luffy had such good instincts, Nami was surprised at how he was able to hone in on every of her reactions, from the involuntary moans she was making to her movements, to determine what felt best for her, and really focus on that. He had now discovered rubbing the anterior part of her inside with his finger got the best reaction, along with using his thumb to massage around the hood near her clit, whilst stretching his tongue out to taste the fluids seeping out of her lips and up to lightly tickle the clitoris. She even enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Nami soon found herself with neither of her legs on the floor, relying solely on Luffy's arm around her waist to stop her from falling back into the bathtub. Instead she found her legs now on top of Luffy's shoulders crossed behind his neck, pressing his head into more direct contact with her sex. When she started doing that she had no clue, but Luffy didn't seem to mind at all. Luffy continued his administrations till her moans got louder and louder, her legs and arms putting more and more pressure on his face till he almost found it difficult to breathe, but was soon rewarded with a flood of her "flowery honey" flooding into his mouth and all over his face. Luffy licked furiously, making sure not to miss a drop till she finally relaxed her hold on him.

"Tasty! Thanks for the treat. Still doesn't taste like flowers and honey though" Luffy commented happily whilst licking his lips with a satisfied expression, and stretching his tongue out to lick the rest of his face clean of her juices. Nami didn't usually climax from other people touching her, but climax she did this time! This was quite a pleasant change for her. Luffy grinned cheekily at her as he unwound his arm from around her. Nami had placed her legs back on the floor to support her balance, albeit shakily.

"That was good Luffy," Nami replied, slightly out of breath. "But you've forgotten the main goal."

"What?" Luffy looked at her, head tilted, puzzled.

"Here," Nami replied bemusedly, indicating her lower lips again. This time using two fingers to spread them out to reveal the little hole that Luffy still had his finger happily stuck into. Luffy gave his fingers another few experimental wiggles, causing Nami to clench up briefly before relaxing again. "Feel good inside there Luffy?" Nami asked teasingly, as she enjoyed the feeling of his finger inside her as they explored inside.

"Yeh!" Luffy replied enthusiastically, as he continued to look at where his finger disappeared inside her, feeling the heat seeping through his skin, enjoying the pleasant tightness and pressure on his finger, losing himself to her warmth.

"How good?" Nami asked cheekily.

"Well it's warm, it's tight, it's slimy!" Luffy replied, seeing little strands of fluid cling on to his finger as he moved it inside and out.

"Hey don't call it slimy! Call it wet! Or slippery!." Nami retorted, offended at the term.

"What does it matter, it just feels good." Luffy replied, not really paying attention as he focusing on feeling and enjoying all the different textures inside of her.

"Now imagine your penis being inside here instead," Nami said softly, meaningfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy, snapping out of his trance, was suddenly very aware of his stiffness as his member sprang back to life, becoming harder than it has ever been, like vulcanising rubber. Nami, gently withdrew his finger out of her, pushing him back so Luffy was sitting firmly on his stool again.

"You ready Luffy?" Nami asked teasingly, standing up in front of Luffy to plant both feed on either side of Luffy's legs so that his thighs were between her. Luffy looked confused at first, but seeing her delicious crotch suddenly so close to his face, couldn't resist and reached out to lick it again.

"Stop that Luffy, this time it's your penis' turn inside of there" Nami said firmly. While she did enjoy the feel of his finger inside of her and his tongue, she needed something thicker, firmer and harder inside her. Having fondled the appendage in question all this time only amplified her need. She had always associated having a penis penetrate her with pain and fear, but it surprised Nami that looking at Luffy's member only brought about wetness and arousal, feeling a need deep inside her core, that only having him inside her could satisfy. Bending her knees to crouch down, she reached down in between them to his manhood, holding it steady as she placed her free hand on Luffy's shoulder for balance as she lowered herself.

"Wait Nami!" Luffy suddenly yelled, causing Nami to stop abruptly, surprised.

"Wha-?" Nami asked confusedly, seeing Luffy's serious expression.

"Won't you have a baby if my white stuff goes inside there?" Luffy said. Nami, surprised at his realistic comment, could only look at him blankly. "Oh I know!" Luffy exclaimed, and reached down to fiddle with his penis before Nami could even respond.

"Wha—HAHAHA LUFFY" Nami burst out laughing. Looking down, she could see Luffy had stretched his foreskin out to cover the entire head and tied it off into a knot on top of the tip of his penis, like one would tie off a balloon.

"This way it won't go inside you," Luffy explained cheerfully. Nami could only continue to laugh at the ridiculous idea. Though thinking back later she thought it was quite ingenious.

"That looks ridiculous Luffy," Nami managed to wheeze out in between her laughs. "It doesn't look very comfortable for you or for me either!" Nami explained, crouching down in front of him to try undo the knot with both hands. It was a very interesting task, and she must admit it was the first time she's ever un-knotted someone's skin before, let alone penis foreskin.

"But-"Luffy began to retort, but Nami just placed a hand over his mouth to silence him, then returning back to undoing the knot.

"It's ok, Robin keeps some very effective herbs I can take to stop these things from happening." Nami explained, still laughing. "Now sit still and just enjoy this." Nami continued as she finally undid the knot, giving him a few brief strokes to get him back to full strength, sliding back the skin to reveal the pink and throbbing head.

"Ok." Luffy replied simply, knowing he should trust her decision. Nami planted her feet firmly on either side of Luffy's thighs again to resume her position, as she lowered herself determinedly, using one hand to hold him steady. Luffy was holding onto her waist as she lowered herself, looking excitedly at what was happening in between them. She could see Luffy hold his breath as her lower lips touched him, positioning him at her entrance. She looked cheekily at Luffy, moving the hand on his shoulder to his face, lightly touching his nose to try remind him to breathe. Leaning back a bit to ensure he got the best view, she wriggled her sex over his teasingly, spreading both their juices over his penis head, before slowly lowering herself to slowly slide him into her. She could feel the head parting her lips, feeling just the tiny bit of resistance till her lips parted fully and the rest of the head was snugly inside her.

"Nami.." Luffy whispered out breathlessly. Luffy whispering so softly and meekly was not something Nami had witnessed before, and it greatly excited her.

"Just relax..Luffy, let big sister here make you feel good" Nami cooed out softly, letting go the hand that was holding his base, as there was no need for it anymore. Instead she used her now free arm to hold his shoulder for balance, and used her other arm to tousle his short wet hair affectionately. Luffy let out a deep breath, having held it in all this time, and relaxed noticeably, only to tense and sit up straight as she smoothly lowered herself till the rest of him was inside her. Nami, from past experience was expecting some pain, but didn't feel any till she already found her mound touching his pelvis, blinked a few times to herself, surprised. Instead she just felt a warm and pleasurable fullness.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy concernedly asked, noticing her surprise.

"Nothing, your just not as big as what I've come to expect," Nami blurted out without much thought.

"I can make it bigger?" Luffy asked questioningly, holding one thumb to his mouth in one of his signature poses, ready to inflate.

"No! It's fine," Nami retorted quickly, "I prefer it like this, doesn't hurt and hits all the right places." Luffy looked a bit concerned when he heard "hurt," but Nami took a few experimental strokes up and down, causing Luffy to quickly place his arm back on the floor to maintain his balance. Nami, seeing his face briefly looking concerned for her soon contorting to various looks of pleasure on his face, enjoyed how vulnerable she was making him feel. He was watching very keenly to the part where they were connected, seeing himself sliding into her, and then out again as trickles of wetness slid down his shaft to tickle his balls. Nami was thoroughly enjoying the expressions on his face as she leaned back more, placing both arms behind her to support her weight with her hands on the floor, in the same position Luffy was in to give him a better view. Luffy's eyes widened as they glued to the action.

"Nami...my dick feels so hot" Luffy mumbled out involuntarily, entranced by their mixed juices seeping out of her to trickle down his shaft.

"Feel good Luffy?" Nami asked, stopping briefly whilst he was fully inside her, lifting her arms back off the floor to place them on Luffy's shoulders now as they were getting a bit sore maintaining that position.

"Yeh...you're so warm Nami..it's so slim-..wet." was all Luffy could breathe out. His cheeks were very red and flushed now, with faint signs of tears trickling out of his eyes from the pleasure, and even a little from his nose. Seeing the unreserved look of pleasure on his face, Nami couldn't help but place her arms behind his head to smother his face into her chest. Luffy, feeling his arms being lifted off the floor, wrapped them tightly around Nami instead, as she hastened up the pace, riding him quicker and quicker, planting light kisses on the top of his head as she held him to her. Soon she could hear little whimpers coming from between her breasts as Luffy held on tightly to her almost desperately, sending pleasurable vibrations through her chest to her heart. Nami felt pleased at the reactions she was getting out of him as she felt the heat rising up from between them.

Luffy, with arms firmly around Nami, holding himself closer to her as his body began to tremble. The feel of the warm and wet tightness stroking him up and down, followed with her body heat emanating directly through her skin. He could feel every ridge and bump inside her, along with her slick wetness gliding over him, enveloping him, encasing him. Every time Nami sank all the way to the base, he could feel the pressure tighten around his groin, causing his pelvic muscles to clench uncontrollably till she slid back up again, milking him from base to tip. All this coupled with the soft feel of her boobs smothering his face, was clouding all his thoughts, till all he could feel was the pressure in his balls building up and up.

"Nami..Nami..Nami.." she could hear Luffy's muffled moans. "You make me feel so good.."

"It feels good for me too Luffy," Nami whispered to him.

"That's good.." was all Luffy managed to reply, having the majority of his thoughts distracted by the pleasure of her warmth caressing him up and down, up and down.

Nami held him closer, sensing he was near from the way his penis throbbed inside of her, and continued riding him up and down, grinding her hips into his pelvis as she did so. Soon she could feel Luffy jerking his whole body from the pleasure now, till he was almost thrashing around in her arms. Nami tightened her hold around him and rode him faster and faster till finally Luffy's whole body became rigid. With that, she sunk down all the way to his hilt, squeezing her internal muscles as Luffy's body stiffened further, arms tightening their grip around her, and was rewarded with feeling him erupting inside of her, penis pulsating spurt after spurt, flooding her insides with his warmth. She could feel Luffy shudder and tense, hips lifting slightly off the stool to thrust further into her at each pulse, perhaps purely out of instinct as he deposited his seed as deep as he could inside of her, almost lifting her off her feet. She squeezed his penis with her internal muscles in time with each pulse, causing him to raise his hips higher and higher as she milked each drop out of him. Just as she was getting worried she was going to lose her balance, finally, Luffy shuddered almost violently, before sinking back down, and Nami was able to relax back onto his thighs.

"Feel good Luffy?" Nami asked for the umpteenth time today, loosening her grip to look at his face. Looking at the blissful expression on his face with trickles dribbling from his eyes, nose and mouth as his open mouth panted for breath, she grinned cheekily at him. "Hehe, I'll take that as a yes then." Nami commented playfully, and gave his softening penis a playful squeeze causing Luffy to involuntarily jump up a bit. Seeing his dazed wide mouthed expression, she couldn't help but place a nipple into his open mouth, watching his eyes light up briefly with realisation, and he began to suckle earnestly in between gasps of breath. She stayed like this for a while, enjoying the gentle stimulation on her breast as she felt his fluid trickle slowly out of her, over Luffy's shaft still buried deeply inside of her. Nami stood up when she felt Luffy's breathing returning to normal, feeling his penis slide out of her with an audible "plop" sound, followed by the remainder of his white liquid to seep out of her, falling as white blobs on his penis, and dripping down his scrotum to the stool and bathroom floor.

"Let's get cleaned up and finally have a relaxing soak in the bathtub before the feast Luffy," Nami said, filling up the pail of water with the tap and splashing it onto herself, rinsing away all the sweat and all the bodily fluids, particularly the stickiness now trickling down her inner thighs from between her legs. Meanwhile Luffy has been sitting in the same position in a daze all this time, just silently watching her, so she splashed a bit of water on his face, causing him to splutter a bit and shake his head vigorously. Nami then refilled the pail from the tap and handed it to him. "You too Luffy, clean yourself up." She ordered playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"My dick and balls feels sore, and I'm sleepy now, Nami." Luffy replied, with a tired satisfied look on his face, but still took the pail of water and splashed it on his lap and the stool, clearing away the remnants of his mess. Nami didn't blame him feeling sleepy, she had successfully squeezed three large orgasms out of him, and she silently congratulated herself for wearing out Luffy the stamina king.

"Now let's see what the water temperature is like," Nami said, as she stepped in front of Luffy to lean over and stick her arm into the bath water. Feeling the water at a very nice temperature (how did Franky design this bathtub to always heat up to just the right temperature?). Noticing the towel they had sat down on having fallen in and now swaying about at the bottom of the bathtub, she knelt down to fish it out. Right as she grabbed a hold of it, she suddenly jumped as she felt something touch her butt cheek. Looking back, she saw Luffy had reached out and placed his hand there, with an earnest expression on his face.

"Nami, I'm hard again!" Luffy said excitedly, eyes sparkling as all traces of fatigue disappeared from his face. Looking down Nami noticed Luffy was stroking himself with his other hand while looking hungrily at her butt. "Your bum looks nice Nami," he commented.

"Didn't you just say you were sore and tired Luffy?" She asked, pretending to sound accusing.

"But, your bum was right in front of me," Luffy replied hesitantly, beginning to feel nervous at her tone. Nami let out a long exaggerated sigh, before perking up.

"Ohhh, are you a butt man too Luffy?" she asked teasingly, wriggling her buttocks playfully at him.

"No I'm a rubber man, what's a butt man?" Luffy replied questioning. Nami, flustered a bit at the unexpected response, hesitated a bit before she could think of a reply.

"Well..it's just that some people prefer boobs, others butts-" Nami started to explain, but seeing the puzzled look on Luffy's face, she shook her head with a smile, "Oh never mind Luffy."

"So it's a mysterious man, though butt man sounds kind of stupid" Luffy replied, not really paying attention as he was squeezing her butt cheeks experimentally whilst stroking himself. Nami only sighed in amusement as she looked at his already fully hard again penis. She licked her lips before reaching down between her legs with a hand and using two fingers to spread her nether lips invitingly at Luffy.

"Want to stick it in again Luffy?" Nami asked playfully. She was still quite aroused as she didn't climax earlier when Luffy did. In fact, Nami doesn't remember ever climaxing during intercourse, it was usually just either pain with the fishmen, or if it was with those wealthy men she wanted to rob, she'd stick their penis in, pretended to moan in uncontrollable pleasure, and wished to get it over and done with. Instead, this time when Nami looked at Luffy's rigid member, felt anticipation and excitement and a tingling in her centre at the prospect of Luffy entering her again.

"Yeh!" came Luffy's enthusiastic response, "I like sticking my dick inside you!" and matched words with action as he stood up from the stool, kneeling behind her and positioning himself at her inviting entrance that Nami's fingers were spreading open for him to see. He grabbed a hold of her waist and smoothly slid himself inside of her in one motion. 

"Ohh!" Nami cried out in pleasure. Despite bracing herself, the angle and smoothness which Luffy had penetrated her seemed to hit all the right spots, and she had quickly let go of the towel to use both hands to grip the edge of the bathtub.

"Why does my dick feel so good inside you!" Luffy commented as he thrusted away, gently at first, but slowly gaining in momentum and force, causing Nami to moan involuntarily and unable to reply him. Her tunnel was extra slick from the previous time he had finished inside her as well as her arousal, and it was causing him to slide in and out extra smoothly. Nami, feeling like she might actually reach climax during intercourse for once, reached down between her legs with one hand to give herself extra stimulation.

"Me too!" Luffy exclaimed, seeing Nami do this, stretched an arm out to reach his hand down as well, and after a few moments of Nami guiding his fingers to stimulate the right places, she was able to leave him to it and hang on to the bathtub to fully focus on the sensations. After a few more moments of this Nami could feel she was progressively getting closer and closer to the point of no return. The feel of Luffy's hardness sliding in and out of her, the touch of his rough fingers seemingly knowing how to pleasure her better than she can herself, she even enjoyed the light 'slap slap slap' on her buttocks as his pelvis met hers. Nami was steadily losing herself as her back arched further from the pleasure, raising her buttocks up when suddenly-

"Nami, I can see your poop hole," Luffy interjected her haze with such a Luffy like thing to say, that it snapped her out for a moment. Before she could comment, Luffy arm had retracted, and she felt a finger exploring around her opening, sending electric shocks all throughout her body. "Ah, you're tightening up Nami!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he wriggled his fingers a little inside of her. The unexpected stimulation had caused her to clench up involuntarily down there.

"Who..said..you..could..touch..that," Nami gasped out unconvincingly, between moans of pleasure. Nami was definitely close now, moaning out louder, now lifting her whole body up towards him with her back arched like a cat. Luffy, feeling the change, wrapped both his arms around her now to hold her tightly to his chest, placing one hand back to stimulate between her legs, as the other held her close to him, fondling her breasts at the same time as he buried his nose into her cascading hair. He quickened his movements to now pound into her in shorter and more intense strokes in their upright position, and Nami was greatly enjoying it, despite the scraping of their knees on the hard bathroom floor.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out, unable to handle all the stimulation of his hands stimulating her clitoris, and the strength of his other arm wrapped securely around her chest, along with his very hard member pounding into and out of her. Luffy held her tightly to him as he felt her nearing climax, still steadily thrusting his penis in and out of her, stimulating her continuously. Nami was held at her peak till she almost lost consciousness, until finally she tipped over the edge with what was the largest climax she's ever experienced, and her mind completely clouded over in heavenly bliss. Her nether regions clamped him tightly as her internal muscles quivered around him, almost cutting off the blood supply to his penis. Luffy continued to thrust into her excitedly as she cried out in one long moan, excited as he felt a torrent of her fluids drenching his shaft and balls, to drip tantalisingly down between his legs. Luffy, noticing Nami not having taken a breath for a while, relaxed his grip, lightly patted her chest as he slowed his pace to allow her to regain her thoughts and take in a quick gasp of air. Nami was slowly slowly sinking back down to earth, enjoying her post climax bliss as she relaxed back into his embrace, when she felt Luffy quicken his pace and tighten his grasp on her.

"Nami..it's coming again," she heard Luffy grunt from behind her, pounding into her at a furious pace now, feeling his sweat trickle from his face to drip onto shoulder, causing strands of her hair to stick there. She slowly sank back down to resume her position of bending over the bathtub, enjoying Luffy's movements inside of her in her post climax bliss. He had both hands back on her waist now, holding her firmly, really concentrating on his thrusting, so strongly that she could feel his balls slapping her mound with each thrust. Nami looked back to see his head flung back, hearing the sweet sounds of his moans escaping his mouth.

"Luffy," Nami called out playfully. Luffy snapped his head back forward, looking at her, but unable to reply due to panting from the pace he was going. "Kiss me," Nami demanded playfully, and Luffy complied by bending over her, stretching his neck slightly to her face, locking his lips with her, feeling her sucking his tongue into her mouth. This was a sensation he enjoyed before, but he was now too distracted by her warm textured walls wrapped tightly around his member, and the pressure steadily building up in his balls. Nami, sensing the distraction, found the moment when his eyes locked with hers again, and reached down between her legs to tickle his family jewels each time they came into reach.

"Nami!" Luffy cried out, the extra added sensation being too much for him as he straightened back up, neck contracting back to it's original length, to hold onto her hips more firmly. Nami felt him thrust inside her all the way to the hilt, pushing her into the side of the bathtub, as she felt Luffy throbbing inside of her. After a few more hard thrusts and animal like grunts and groans, she was rewarded with a big flood of hot fluid warming her up from the inside. Luffy, pushed himself against her, as he crouched over her tensely, holding her tightly against him, quivering as he emptied spurt after spurt inside of her. Pushing deeper and deeper inside of her till Nami felt she was almost toppling into the bathtub. He really had a penchant for finishing as deep as he could inside of her. Luffy held on for what felt like ages, holding himself deep inside her till finally, gradually weakening and weakening till he finally slumped down and fell back so his buttocks landed on his feet.. His now very well spent penis slid out of her with an extra loud squelch, followed by first a trickle, then a cascade of their mixed fluids as Nami worked her internal muscles, translucent and slightly frothy, to puddle in between his red and bruised knees on the bathroom floor.

"Feel good Luffy?" Nami asked cheerfully, turning back expectantly at the very spent Luffy.

"Yeh..." Luffy, whom was looking dazed at the mess in between them, looked up at Nami to give her a weak nod.

"Now let's have that bath"


	7. Chapter 7

After cleaning up the new mess they made, rather slowly as they were both quite tired now, they were able to climb in together into the spacious bathtub for a relaxing soak.

"Ahhh, I love the Sunny's bath the best," Nami sighed happily, stretching her legs out as she sank back against the back wall of the bathtub. Luffy was slumped lifelessly in front of her over the front ledge of the bathtub, arms hanging limply out to dangle lifelessly on the floor as the rest of him slowly sank lower and lower into the water.

"So how was it Luffy? Feel like taking a bath with me again next time" Nami asked teasingly, getting up to hold Luffy up, fearing he may sink down so that his head was under water. Using the opportunity, she wrapped her arms around him, placing a hand in between Luffy's legs to affectionately fondle his now truly lifeless and flaccid penis, enjoying how squishy and soft it felt in her hands compared to before.

Luffy perked up a bit at her touch, but soon slumped lifelessly as he nodded weakly at Nami in reply. The only sound Nami could hear from him was a rumbling from where she had her other hand placed on his abdomen.

"_grrrrrr__rrrr__r" _Luffy's stomach growled.

"Nami.." Luffy looked back at her weakly "...I'm hungry..."

Nami splashed water at his face.

**Wow that was actually tough to write, particularly with trying to keep Luffy in character. It's just so tough as we just don't know what his thoughts are or how he'll respond to these sort of situations. Hopefully I was able to make it believable.**

**Now I know Luffy's sexuality, and his interest in the opposite sex has been a regularly debated topic for many years. He reacts to Nami's body in the Alabasta arc, yet not to Hancock in the Amazon Lily arc. My personal opinion is Luffy does have an interest, but only when he's around his own crew/on his own ship where he is ****comfortable and**** able to let his guard down. Whereas when he was in Amazon Lily he had his guard up around unfamiliar people, and was simply expecting food rather than seeing a naked Hancock, hence no reaction there. Feel free to comment your own thoughts.**

**PS: **** I'm usually a strong supporter for safe sex, ****making sure characters use**** contraceptives in my stories. But I really wonder whether such things exist in the One Piece world. I thought including them in will feel really out of place. Please remember to always practice safe sex.**


End file.
